A Sweet Treat
by XachMustel
Summary: Luz has since returned home from her stay on the Boiling Isles. King has fallen into a depression as he misses her so Willow decides to cheer him up with a scone and a few kind words.


It had been a week since Luz had returned home from the Boiling Isles. Although all her friends were going to miss her, there was one particular friend who was hit harder than anyone else emotionally

King felt like he had a hole in his heart. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even think straight. All he would do was just curl up into a corner and cry into his minion of darkness, Francois.

Eda generally tried her best to leave the poor demon alone but as the days dragged on, she began to grow concerned. King was starting to isolate himself more than usual in Luz's former room as he was spiraling into a depression that swallowed him up. He'd constantly have to hide his face from Eda so she couldn't see the tears running down his skeletal nose but it was awfully difficult to hide the fact that he had been crying due to his shaky voice and constant sniffling. The fact that his eyes were constantly red from crying didn't help matters.

Rubbing his eyes, King could hear Eda's footsteps entering the room and he felt her cold, clammy hand grasp firmly on his shoulder, "Time to shut off the waterworks, . You've been at this for a week already. No matter how much you cry, she isn't coming back."

It took everything in King's power to stop him from snapping at Eda's hand but he quietly brushed her hand off his shoulder, "You don't have to remind me, I'm not stupid you know."

"Look King, she wasn't from our world and besides, her mother was likely worried sick about her." Eda replied.

"So what?" King sniffed angrily, salty tears dripping off his nasal cavity and dotting the aging fabric of his plush toy, "She treated me with far more respect in the little time she's been here than you have with your life. She was my best friend and for all I know, I'll never see her again."

"King clutched Francois to his chest, trying his hardest to choke back a new wave of tears. Eda rolled her eyes a bit at King's emotional response, "Look it was for the best-"

"NO IT WASN'T!" King exploded, tears streaming down his muzzle as he spun around and glared at the witch, "WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! All I ever am is just a joke to you. Do you have ANY idea just how BADLY i'm hurting right now? No, you don't, Eda The Owl Lady. So just leave me the hell alone. I'll recover in my own time."

"Sighing, Eda turned away and exited the bedroom. There was no use arguing with King and making him more upset than he already was. Upon exiting the door, she turned and faced Willow, "I tried, but I couldn't get through to him. He can be such a crybaby when he doesn't get his way."

"I'll see if I can cheer him up." Willow offered, "Maybe all he needs is a scone and a hug."/p

"Wouldn't hold my breath, kid." Eda groaned, "The so-called king of demons is one of the most stubborn creatures alive. Anyway, I'm off to bed. All this drama is starting to wear me out."

Cautiously, Willow opened the door and slowly approached the sobbing little demon. King was too caught up in his own sadness to notice her presence but she made it known by sitting beside him and petting him on his skull, "Hey King, I brought you a snack."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a scone that was wrapped in plastic. King hesitantly stared at the pastry before looking back up at Willow, "Sorry, just not feeling hungry."

"Since when would you turn down scones?" Willow asked in surprise, "I thought they were your favorite. Besides, you haven't been eating much. You need to keep up your strength if you want to be the powerful demon you've always dreamed of being."

King let out a sigh and took the scone from Willow. Opening the plastic with his sharp claws, he popped the pastry into his mouth and slowly ate it as Willow stroked the top of his bony head. The half-witch patiently let the demon finish the snack and he finally let out a sigh, "Thanks, Willow. Guess I haven't been feeling myself lately. I just miss Luz so much that I can't even think clearly sometimes."

Willow smiled and gently wiped one of King's tears from his snout with her thumb, "I miss her a lot, too. But you know what? If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be more than happy to give you one."

"I just never wanted her to go in the first place." King whined in response, hugging his plush rabbit tightly for security, "Things won't be the same around here without her."

Willow wrapped her arms around King, giving him a warm hug while stroking his soft fur, "I know I'm not Luz but I'll gladly fill in for her if you need somebody to talk to. I know you don't have many friends and neither do I. I guess you could say we're in the same boat."

King weakly nuzzled Willow back in response, "Yeah. Thanks, Willow. Also, that scone was pretty good."

"You think so?" Willow replied, "I baked it myself. I'm trying to branch out to other things besides plant magic."

"Do you have any more?" King asked happily, his fluffy tail wagging behind him.

"Sure." Willow smiled, "I've baked a whole batch of them. Have as many as you like!"

"That's awesome, Willow!" King jumped up and down with joy, his mood taking a complete 180, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!." He turned to face his plush rabbit, "Come Francois, for we shall go forth and feast like royalty!"

Willow giggled to herself. She had helped the king of demons overcome his depression with a few kind words and treats. Maybe all the lonely little guy needed was someone to be there for him. She smiled as she followed King out the door, the fluffy little demon doing a happy dance all the way out as he twirled with Francois in his arms. It was at that moment that Willow knew she had a friend for life. The end.


End file.
